As a method of mounting a chip as an electronic component on a circuit substrate, flip chip mounting in which bump electrodes also referred to as bumps are formed on the chip and the chip is directly mounted to the circuit substrate has become widely employed. The flip chip mounting is a method of joining a chip and a circuit substrate by forming a plurality of bumps (bump electrodes) on a circuit face of the chip using a material such as solder, and joining the bumps to a plurality of electrodes formed on the circuit substrate by heating and melting. As compared to the conventional wire mounting method, the flip chip mounting has various advantages such as a reduced mounting area, favorable electrical characteristics, and elimination of mold sealing.
In the flip chip mounting, resin sealing of an air gap between a chip and a circuit substrate by underfill or the like is required in order to ensure reliability of connection at a joint between the chip and the circuit substrate. However, using underfill poses a problem that it takes time to fill a liquid resin, as well as a problem that filling a liquid resin becomes difficult in view of recent circumstances that a gap between a chip and a circuit substrate has become increasingly narrower. Therefore, there has been employed a flip chip mounting method of: previously applying a thermosetting non-conductive paste (NCP) using a dispenser; pressing bumps of a chip to electrodes of a circuit substrate using a heated mounting tool to heat and melt the bumps and then electrically mount the chip to the circuit substrate; and at the same time thermally curing the non-conductive paste (NCP) to provide resin sealing between the chip and the circuit substrate (e.g., PTL 1).
Further, the number of chips mounted on a single substrate has been increased in recent years, and there are cases in which 100 to 200, or sometimes more than 1000 chips are mounted on one substrate. In order to efficiently perform mounting in such cases, a mounting apparatus having a plurality of mounting heads has been proposed (e.g., PTL 2).